Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a commonly used flat panel display. The liquid crystal display panel is widely used in modern digital information devices due to its small size, low power consumption, no radiation and high resolution. Dual-gate design is typically adopted in a conventional pixel array, and the source driving signal received by each data line is varied constantly, which makes power consumption and temperature of the source driving circuit increases. Meanwhile, when the source driving signal is varied, there would be a certain delay, and the effective signal time would be reduced, thereby the charging time of pixels would be shorten, resulting in the problem of insufficient charge of pixels, and then the problem of horizontal fine lines caused by the inconsistent charging states of pixels in odd and even rows.